Stargazing
by Homestucker413
Summary: Dave/Jade AU: Dave and John just moved in next to Jade. Right when she sees the cool kid, she has fallen for him. Once she doesn't know how to deal with it, she goes onto the roof to think and look at the stars. The same stars he's staring at. M for Language and Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

Oh gog another AU? Whatever these are a blast to write! This time it's that Dave moved in right next to Jade and lived with John…. only as friends! Hey guys this is Dave/Jade okay? Anyways they are seniors and Dave actually can't keep away from Jade and feel nervous around her… unironically! You'll see why this is called stargazing later. For now how about you get started on this story! ^w^

Jade looked out her window and saw a U-Haul truck outside and two unfamiliar faces. They were two teens one with short blonde hair and sunglasses and another with longish black hair and glasses, almost as dorky as her own. With all the commotion, she had forgotten that she was talking to her friend Rose on Pesterchum and told her something interesting had come up.

The neighbors that used to live in the house next to her had been jerks. They always would yell at her parents if their dog, Bec, would accidently leave the house and run around in their yard. She thought it was pretty foolish on their part though. Everyone loved Bec. Everyone in the neighborhood!

She focused her gaze on the boy with blonde hair. He was wearing a red and white shirt with a broken record on it and tight black jeans with black converses that screamed out cool kid. He walked with his back arched back and took large steps. She kind of thought he was cute, but she didn't even know his name yet, so that was a mistake waiting to happen.

Then she had an idea.

She logged off of Pesterchum and closed her laptop. She looked out of the window again, parting the pale green curtains a little more. She raced down stairs and slipped on some flip flops and made her way outside. She walked down her driveway and onto the sidewalk to walk up to the new neighbor's door. She knocked once and the door opened with a smiling face and a face with no expression.

"Hi I'm Jade! I'm your new neighbor." She said proudly and clasped her hands together waiting for them to introduce themselves. The excited black haired boy jumped in front of the other to give her a warm hand shake.

"I'm John. And this is-"The blonde put his mouth over his friend's mouth so he could introduce himself.

"Sup I'm Dave." He nodded his head and pulled John inside the house behind him.

"Well I really hope you enjoy your stay here! All the neighbors are really friendly!" She starts to back away waving and she hears the John guy giggle and wave back.

"See ya." Jade hears Dave say. She is pretty sure he is still leaning against the open door when she turns her back to walk home, but she is too wimpy to turn around. Plus, what would she do if he was? Smile? Not with those buck teeth of hers. She scurries into her house and up to her room to kick off her sandals and lay back on her bed.

_He is too cool,_ She thinks to herself, _I wouldn't have a shot._ Jade tries to push the thoughts out of her mind but fails at it. She thought he looked so…. She can't really describe it. Cool? Sweet? Cute? All of these made her feel like she was in middle school again, drooling over some boy she had a crush on.

_This was not a crush! _She tried to reassure herself. Again, she failed, miserably. She had a crush on the kid next door. She hated herself for being that easy but what could she do?

She stared up to her ceiling thinking of ways to talk to him again and had a brilliant idea. She was called downstairs to eat her dinner and get shower so she started thinking of flaws in her plan. She hadn't thought of one. It was about 7 now and just getting dark. It was still April so it got dark at around 8 but the nights were warm and the stars were beautiful.

After dinner she got her sandals on and headed back downstairs and told her mom that she was going to walk around outside. Since it was spring break, she let her, and she went out the back to the nice big backyard. Bec was in his little dog house and jumped out at the noise she made slamming the door. Running up to her, she remembered that this was the way he always greeted her. She's had him all her life and it amuses her that he doesn't seem to age. Even at being 18, same age as her, he looked like he was 2 still. He even acted like he was a young pup again.

She put her brilliant plan to work and unclipped the chain from his collar so he would "accidently" wonder over into their yard. She would knock on the door, apologizing and maybe getting to smile at him. He darted to the neighbor's lawn and circled around and around. She ran to the sidewalk around front and put on a worried face. She could hear John already giggling and telling Dave there was a dog in their yard and she knocked softly on the door. No answer. She knocked again. No answer. She then found a flaw in her plan.

Since they were distracted with the dog in the back, they couldn't hear her knocking. She decided it would be okay to just go to the back of their house to retrieve Bec. Once she rounded their house and saw that John was rolling around with the dog, she giggled and all the attention was turned to her. Then, she realized again another flaw. They wouldn't know whose dog this was. And they are probably freaked out to just see you there.

"Oh uh sorry! That's my dog!" She says trying not to let her smile show through. "I think his chain was unclipped or something." That wasn't a total lie since that's what really happened. Jade starts to walk to Bec and John and catches a smirk on Dave's face when she walks by him.

"Yo Jade." She heard him whisper.

"Your dog is really fun!" John yells and chases him around.

"Hehe thanks!" She watches as they tumble to the grass in a cluster of licks from Bec. "He seems to like you!" Jade smiles and turns around to try and start a conversation with Dave, but he already was talking.

"John really likes dogs," He says, "It's like fucking Dr. Seuss and his Lorax stories or something." She snorts and he smirks again. Her eyes catch a glimpse of his eyes through his aviators from the glare of the opened door behind them. She stared into them like they were diamonds, no they were rubies. He started to turn a light shade of pink and she looked away to make it a little less awkward. She couldn't resist the urge to look back at him though. Jade looked back into his aviators to see his ruby red eyes were gazing right back at her.

She heard her mom yell her name, which ruined this moment she never wanted to end, and turned her attention to Bec.

"Here boy!" She called and he instantly got up and ran over to her. "Hey this was fun!" She looked back at him and she started to blush herself.

"Yeah, we should do it again sometime." He put up his hand to signal a wave and she did the same. John waved as well with a big goofy grin on his face.

As she strode down the sidewalk to go back to her house, she kept thinking about Dave. Sure he was cute, but was he really going to like her. She didn't want to think about it but her mind kept jumping back onto it. She saw her worried mom on the porch and she waved. Her mom waved back and Jade went to the back and chained up her Bec and sit to play with him. She could barely see through the hedge that divided her yard from the neighbor's and saw Dave and John go back into the house.

"Come on in, Jadie." Her mother called. She got up and dusted the grass off of her skirt and went inside to the warmth of her home. She kicked off her sandals and slowly made her way up the stairs and into her room, shutting the door behind her. She checked the clock to see that it was 11:55 pm and lay back onto her bed. Turning the lights out, she curled into a ball and snuggled under her mass of blankets and squiddles. She shut her eyes and soon found herself unable to sleep.

She sat up and looked toward the window. Since it was directly across the bed, she could see Dave and John's house right in front of her. Through a window to their house she could make out a figure leaning on the window, either facing her or facing the opposite direction. She realized that it was Dave from the outside outline of his shades. Turning her legs and getting up, she made her way to the window.

Heeeeeyyy soooo what do you think? Pretty cheesy right? Whatever! I think this one will turn out pretty good…. Oh and remember that they are like 18 so that's why Dave and John live together… and its spring break right now! Oh also I will be updating this maybe once or twice a day! Happy Memorial Day everyone!

~ Lynn


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. So apparently whenever I tried to upload it wasn't taking the files right. I really have no idea what was going on s I decided to just let it rest and edit all the chapters I made. With that said, I really feel bad for not being able to update for a while! I really really am sorry though! **

**Alright so on with the editing story. **

**When I was going through it chapter by chapter and reading and correcting I realized that most of the stuff just stopped making sense. It wasn't that I got tired of writing or anything, just that I had to stop writing when my dad broke his collar bone. He's fine and personal life is personal but with that month out of writing I really forgot where I was going with this story :\**

**I decided to just delete those horrid chapters and restart at chapter two (the one you are reading now) and just end it here so it wouldn't be confusing. Thank you everyone who took the time to write feedback, read my story and read this! You all rock as people! :D**

"**Hey." Is all Jade said as she got comfortable on the slanted roof. She squinted her eyes as she saw the figure's legs swing out of the window so he could sit exactly like her. **

"**Sup Jade." **

**There was a long silence between the two houses as both of them seemed to be distracted by the night sky. Jade took little peaks though, to see his expressionless face as it lit up in the moonlight. She was awestruck at how smooth and freckly his face was, the way his nose held his aviators just right, the way his lips so soft and delicate…**

**Her face flushed as she realized he was looking at her looking at him. He smirked, not that she could see it since they were about 20 feet apart. **

"**Um… so… the stars are," She clears her throat in hopes to better herself at that simple thing called talking, "The stars look beautiful." She looked up once again to admire the tiny little flickering lights and couldn't help but smile knowing he was doing the same.**

"**They aren't the only beautiful thing out here." Jade was soon glad at their distance and the fact that it was night since she always thought her blushes were ugly. She looked down and fiddled with her hands that were wrapped around her knees. It was kind of chilly and she started to regret the fact that she was only wearing a tank top and shorts, so she just huddled up close to herself pulling her knees to her chest.**

"**Well thanks Mr. Smooth." She put her hand up to her mouth to quiet her giggles. **

"**Hey I was talkin' bout these beautiful houses here. Can't go wrong with fine siding and shingles." His voice was stained with sarcasm and that smirk was still plastered on his face. Jade couldn't help but nod her head and chuckle at his Southern accent. (She loved it though)**

"**Oh right, sorry for the confusion. I feel incredibly stuck on myself now." Jade shot the blonde a goofy grin that showed off her front buck teeth nicely. As she looked back at where he was however, she could see a corner of his mouth twitch as if he had winked. She couldn't be sure since she couldn't see his eyes though.**

"**S'cool." Another pause in the night as they were both brought back up to the sky. Jade couldn't really call it a comfortable silence since she really had no idea what to say, but it definitely was not uncomfortable. **

"**So, where did you move from-" She looked back to where he was sitting but he had disappeared somehow. Her shoulders slumped when she realized he probably just had to go to bed or something. She really liked this boy, he was funny and handsome and seemed really nice, but she guessed that while looking like that and acting like that, he must be a chick magnet. Slowly she got up and turned to her window before a rustle behind her made her stop.**

"**Yo Harley."**

**Jade whipped around to see the one and only Dave Strider standing on her roof, carefully walking toward her.**

"**Oh I thought you left!" Unknowingly, she put out a hand to help him up. "Hey, it's kind of cold out here want to come in?" He squeezed her hand a little and nodded and she pulled him in behind her. **

**Once inside, the teenagers sat in another silence on her bed. This one was rather uncomfortable unlike the first two. Thought's raced through Jade's mind of what to do next but they were completely forgotten when he took the lead. **

"**Listen Jade… I uh I know that we haven't known each other for a while but I think you're funny and smart and you're the prettiest girl I met." Now that she could see his face, she noticed his cheeks were dusted with a light shade of pink. Her face burned as he took both of her hands into his own and leaned in towards her. **

**Then they were kissing. A little hesitant at first since neither of them knew what they were doing, (Not that they would know that the other still had virgin lips), but soon got into the hang of it. A few moments pass and her hands are on the crook of his neck and his arm had slung around her waist to pull her close as they continued to suck on each other's faces. **

**As they finally begin to realize that they have to breath sometime, they reluctantly break away but hold the embrace. They look into each other's eyes and since Dave's shades had fell askew, his ruby red eyes were visible.**

"**Wow…" Jade said breathlessly as she smiled up to him.**

"**Yeah, wow." Nope he wasn't smirking anymore. Dave Strider was smiling. An actual smile, which made the brunette only smile more.**

"**Want to do it again?" Jade asked.**

"**Fuck yes." She pulled him down on the bed next to her and began to kiss again. This time though, he snaked his tongue on the edge of her lips until she parted them and invited him in. As he explored the unfamiliar territory, chills ran through her like lightning. When his tongue teased and fought with hers, she practically melted in his arms. **

**After a while of teasing and kissing, Jade finally realized where this could go. She was old enough, being 18, but was she really ready? Instead of thinking about it too hard, she just rolled on top of him to straddle his stomach, careful to not make much noise. **

"**What are you doing?" Dave asked. It didn't sound like he didn't want this, just that he really had no idea what she was doing. He soon found out though, when he felt her hands on his pants button. **

"**I just… Dave listen I really like you to and… and… I don't really know exactly what I am doing…." She stuttered, letting her gaze drift from his stomach to his chest and finally to his soft eyes. He sighed from under her as she finally unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, letting the pressure off his somewhat hard manhood. **

"**Jeez Harley you work quick." He whispered with a smirk. She let out a breathless giggle and pulled his pants to his knees, then ankles, and finally ripping them off and to the ground. **

**With a slight twist, Dave flipped Jade onto her back so he was on top of her, pressing his body to hers. The blonde's hands roamed up and down her sides, hips, and thighs, eliciting little gasps from the squirming girl beneath him. **

**Eventually they got both their shirts off, Jade's shorts, and were now only in their under garments. The two teens hungrily looked over one another, their eyes trying to remember every freckle or tan line. Jade flipped over once again so she was on top and laid little wet kisses on his neck. She kept going down all the way until she reached the hem of his dark red boxers. Fiddling with the hem she finally started to wiggle them down his hips.**

"**Jade? Sweetheart are you okay? We heard some noise." Her mother was knocking at the door. The two teens both gave each other wide terrified glances before realizing she had to say something.**

"**Yeah mom I'm fine. I think my calendar just fell or something." She tried as hard as she could to sound like she was sleepy and even yawned at the end. **

**Ever so carefully after her mother said goodnight and left, they got off the bed and gathered their clothes.**

"**To be continued?" She quickly kissed his lips before he stepped out of the window with a nod. **

"**Definitely, see ya Harley." **

**Jade watched him as he made his way over to his house, climbed a ladder covered in weeds and vines, and jump into his window. **


End file.
